


A Boy and His Dog

by Nyxed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxed/pseuds/Nyxed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Lucifer really have a softer side? Some find it hard to believe but the answer is yes. It just takes something special to bring it out in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy and His Dog

  
  
"Look at you, you poor misunderstood little beast." Lucifer crooned.  
  
This was a new side of him, one that the other demons rarely saw. In fact, they were having trouble believing what they were seeing now. Lucifer wasn't exactly a poster boy of any sorts. Aside from the troublesome Winchesters and his brother, Michael, he didn't care about much. The fallen angel had a reputation and this was far from it. Almost surreal.  
  
He had been kneeling beside the large and grossly disfigured dog for almost an hour. Three of his finest hellhounds had been sent after the Winchesters and the demon Crowely. Three and only one had returned; hanging on to its un-life by a measly thread. His creation, his beautiful creature had been all but torn to shreds.  
  
It was hard to tell what part of the animal was injured and what wasn't. By nature their skin was already stretched and torn. Tufts of hair practically matted to the decomposing skin beneath. The beast snarled as Lucifer ran his hand across its head and down to the middle of his back. The man scowled and the hound instantly quieted itself.  
  
"I know…those boys. Crowley, using your own brother against you." He let out heavy sigh. The fact that he was unhappy was painfully obvious. "But I know what that's like. Family means absolutely nothing…You and I are equals in that respect – "Lucifer droned on, comparing the attack to what had been a vicious eternity. All the while still seemingly oblivious to the small audience that was scattered about the room. For the most part his company was intelligent enough to hold their tongues, no matter how questionable they were finding his affection towards the mutt.  
  
He scratched the dog behind its folded and torn ears, gently stroked its stomach when it rolled over and bared itself to the world. It was a truly disgusting sight, and he thought nothing of it.  
  
A nervous chuckle caused both the ruler of hell and his pet to raise their heads, eyes fixing on a woman standing in the doorway. "It's a hellhound…right boss?" She asked in an annoyingly high-pitched voice.   
  
Lucifer's jaw set as she stood up, brushing the dirt and grim off of his jeans. "It's a mutt. There are hundreds more where that one came from." The demons that were within a few feet of the woman stepped back, pressing themselves against whatever wall or doorway was closet. He advanced towards the woman, face expressionless. The closer he got, the more nervous the demon got. Once he was standing a safe foot in front of her he finally stopped, shoving his hands into his pockets. Lucifer shrugged, casting a look back at the dog who was now on its feet. "You're right," He replied. The woman forced a smile, gaze going back and forth between the hellhound and the man. "May I point out that you are also a mutt?" Her smile almost instantly vanished.  
  
Lucifer smirked.  
  
The hound advanced.  
  
"There are hundreds more where _you_ came from. " The beast snarled, lips drawn back to reveal a set of yellow canines. As if she had received some sort of cue, the demon fled. In the blink of an eye she was gone from the doorway, but he could hear her heavy footfalls. The hellhound whined. It pawed anxiously at his leg, tossing its head restlessly from side to side. He knew exactly what it wanted. Quite honestly, he was happy that the it was so eager - considering the ordeal that the poor thing had just gone through. With a small nod, the beast was off.  
  
He turned away from the door and glanced at the others, who were attempting to avoid eye contact. In less than a minute he heard the ear piercing cry. A plead, begging him to call monstrosity off. All he did was smile.  
  
"Now, does anyone else have a problem with these mutts?"


End file.
